Hope
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: Post Finale. Th day after they try to fix the mess they've made to bring back thier hope. Plz give it a read and review if you like it, thanks.


The nursery served as a hollow reminder of what they were fighting for. It became both their solace and haunting remembrance of her. Where just a few hours ago their baby girl lay wrapped up in blankets in the crib where she belonged. In her home with her loving parents and loving family. Yet they had to make the difficult and painful decision of letting her go for protection until one day when its safe enough for her to return to them. Now they would have to carry out those plans together as a family. The nursery served as their Hope.

It has been hours since Klaus took the baby to Rebekah and he stumbles home after a drunken bender in hopes of dulling the pain. It didn't work. He walks in to check on the little wolf to find her on the floor of the nursery. She has the blanket their baby was in, in her hands and tear streaks still on her face. She must've cried herself to sleep. Klaus picks her up and places her on her bed, shutting the nursery door in doing so.

He moves a strand of hair away from her face saying, "One day we'll get our daughter back. I promise you that. They're gonna pay. We'll make them all pay. When the town is ours she'll return again and we'll have our little girl." Hayley opens her eyes and says, "You smell like a bar."

"I thought you were asleep." He says. "Couldn't, can't." She says and pushes away tears that she can feel already start forming in her eyes.

"Tomorrow we can discuss it. Just rest." He says.

"How can I? When I don't know how she is or how she feels. If she's safe or not. She was just born we're suppose to be with her." She says in tears now. "She's with Rebekah. She's safe and loved. I know as a mother there's many things your missing out on but as a father so am I. We just need to fix things here." He says wiping away her tears. Being left out of all the mother daughter activities she could be doing with her baby girl pains her even more so than another woman holding her baby. She knows she shouldn't feel jealous but happy for Rebekah but she can't fight the motherly conscious she has that scolds her for giving her baby to someone else so easily.

"I can feel her everywhere but I can't hold her. And I know we did the right thing but it feels so awful." She says.

"We will get her back we just need to stay focused." He says.

"Lets start tomorrow then. I guess we both should rest up for then." She says and he nods.

"Good night little wolf." He says and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Klaus." She says before he leaves.

The next morning Hayley wakes up to a sharp pain in her mouth and a searing ear pain. The vampire part of being a hybrid she thinks to herself while examining herself in the mirror. She walks back into the nursery and grips the crib for support barely being able to be in the room.

"We'll get you back. This is all for you baby girl." She whispers and holds back a sob.

"Is there anything I can do?" She hears Elijah ask from behind her.

"Yeah you can stop talking so loud. This vampire crap is happening and it feels like worst hangover ever." She says turning to him with a hand on her head. "Come on, meeting." He says in a lower tone which she thanks him for.

"Wait Hayley." He says abruptly when she starts to walk out.

"Yeah?" She asks turning back around. "I never did get a chance to thank you for not being dead." He answers.

"Didn't really have a choice." She answers.

He walks towards her until they're just inches apart before saying, "I've never been more scared or broken then that moment. I don't know what I would've done if you died."

"I'm sure you guys would've gotten the baby somehow." She says with a little smile.

He smiles saying, "But it wouldn't have been the same without you. I really do care for you."

"I know." She says looking down. "Meeting?" She adds.

"Right, but first..." He says and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you alive again." He adds and she smiles. She kisses him briefly before they both leave for the meeting with Klaus.

After gathering her breakfast she sits at the table waiting for Klaus to tell his brilliant plan.

"Ah, how's the transition going little wolf?" Klaus asks noticing her hunger for food.

"Painfully slow. Keep your volume level down." She answers with a glare.

"Here this should help the pain." Klaus says handing her a nice big cup of blood. "Gross being a vampire can really suck." She says before drinking some.

"You'll get use to it. I gave you my blood since it'll probably numb the effects more than regular blood would." Klaus says and she stares at him questioning his intentions.

"You need to be fit to help us get our daughter back." He adds defending his actions.

"Right." She adds before drinking the rest.

"Well do tell us of your marvelous plan, Nicklaus." Elijah says gesturing towards Klaus.

"Ah yes brother. Well as you know Marcel has already delivered news about the baby's death. You two were seen grieving publicly at the memorial for the bombing at the bayou as well as for our child. There shall be a memorial for our child as well to make it officially clear. The first part is already done. They will expect us to hit at full force but instead we shall deal our pieces carefully. We cannot afford any mistakes that will lengthen this time period before we can get our baby back." Klaus starts.

"The second part is..." Hayley says egging him on.

"We have to feel out our competition first before we move any further, at the memorial for our baby. I already have people taking care of it. It shall be ready and the ceremony shall begin tonight at six. Do act accordingly." Klaus finishes and leaves the room.

After Klaus leaves, Hayley turns to Elijah and asks, "Do you think this'll work?"

"Playing nice by inviting them here while we mourn. It will help us figure out what to do but at what cost? They may attack us here." He answers.

"We need insurance." Hayley says and smiles.

"What?" He asks.

"I think it's time I went back to the bayou for a visit." She says.

"I'll accompany you. I don't wish to spend my day with Klaus while he forms a delusional plan that he thinks will work." He says.

"It's not delusional brother and Hayley if you wanted your pack as backup it need not be a secret from me. I can handle the werewolves if you'd like?" Klaus says being oddly kinder to her.

"I can deal with them. You should visit the witches we all know how fond of them you are." She says with a smirk at her mention of Genevieve.

"Do tell them I'm sorry I had to kill Genevieve." She adds with a smirk.

"Of course I'll send our regards. I have to talk to Marcel anyway. To make sure of our agreement." Klaus says and smirks at her comment of killing Genevieve. My how she's changed. She is really is a true queen, Klaus thinks to himself.

"Good luck, brother." Elijah says patting Klaus on the back.

"Take care of our little wolf brother." Klaus says patting his brother on the back too, for reassurance.

"I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed." Hayley calls out as she leaves for the car.

Once at the bayou Hayley gets a lot of condolences for her loss and she accepts them with a smile. Elijah keeps an arm draped around her for comfort while they make their way through the bayou towards Jackson.

"I'm so sorry. How are you?" Jackson asks puling Hayley in for a hug.

"Well I died so not that great. I just came to invite you and the rest of the pack to the memorial. There will be the others at the service and I want you there as my back up." She says.

He nods saying, "Of course, anything for our queen."

She smiles and says, "I'm far from it."

"No even as a hybrid your still our queen. But i don't understand if the witches killed your baby why are you inviting them?" he says.

"We need to see what our next step should be and we need to see if they'll make a move and we need to see what Francesca the Gurerra werewolf will do." She explains.

"We'll be there, good luck but we have to talk about what to do with the rest of the pack later." He says and she nods. Elijah whose been silent this entire time puts his arm around her again and guides her out. They then leave to get ready for the ceremony. While they were at the bayou, Klaus was with Marcel exchanging blood and inviting him to the memorial as a sign of peace.

It's been awhile of simply accepting condolences while people go to the crypt for the memorial.

"What would've been her name?" A lady asks walking to them.

Hayley and Klaus say at the same time, "Hope." They turn to stare at each other and Klaus smirks.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sorry for your loss." The lady says and they shake hands before she leaves.

"How did you know?" Klaus asks once the lady leaves.

"I don't know, because she is our Hope." Hayley answers looking at the crypt. Klaus puts a hand over hers and they stay that way briefly until voices interrupt them saying, "Klaus, Hayley, I'm sorry for your loss." They turn to see Davina and Cami.

"Thank you." Hayley says mechanically as she has all night.

"Could I speak to you alone?" Davina asks Hayley.

"What for?" Klaus asks questioningly.

"Girl stuff." Davina answers with a smirk and turns to Hayley who nods.

The two girls walk off leaving Cami alone with Klaus.

"What is that about?" Klaus asks Cami.

"I don't know but I'm sorry about your baby. Davina had no part in that she didn't agree with the other witches." Cami says. "Maybe that's what it's about."

"I will find out Cami, one way or another. See you later." He says before walking away to get a drink.

"Time for scotch already little brother?" Elijah asks.

"When I'm at my baby's memorial while a certain witch talks to Hayley and the wolves who caused this are here. I do believe i need a drink to not break all their necks." he answers.

"Don't worry dinner will start and then after you can do whatever it is you were planning to do." Elijah says.

After walking away Davina and Hayley walk near the dining area but stay outside.

"What is it Davina?" Hayley asks.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your baby but that was the last tie you have to Klaus and I know you don't like him so I feel comfortable telling you my plan. I want you to be apart of it too." Davina answers.

"What plan?" She asks.

"The plan to finally kill Klaus." Davina answers.

"Killing Klaus would kill everyone he's turned, like Josh." She says.

"I've found a way around it I just need you to lure Klaus into the trap the Michael will take care of the rest." Davina says.

"Are you stupid? Michael will turn away from any deal and he won't just kill Klaus he'll want to kill everyone in this town." She exclaims.

"I can control him now. I just need to know if you're with us or with Klaus." Davina says.

The dinner has been set and everyone is sitting down to eat when Hayley suddenly feels anxious. She looks to her right at Elijah then back to her left at Klaus and starts to worry even more. The heightened emotions finally getting to her.

"I'm getting tired of this. I need some air." Hayley says getting up to leave.

"You don't need air." Klaus states.

"I need to get away. If someone says I'm sorry for your loss one more time I will rip them to shreds." Hayley says in a low but annoyed voice and leaves the dining area.

Once outside she paces back and forth by the crypt trying to formulate a plan to get them out of their mess as she always tries to do.

"Hello Hayley." She hears a woman say. She turns to see Francesca starring back and forth between her and the crypt.

"Hey Francesca." Hayley answers.

"I'm sorry about the baby. That was never my plan it was the witches. I was just looking out for my people." Francesca explains.

"Don't even bother. My baby is dead because of you and those witches. You all will pay for what you caused. You may be the Gurrera wolves but I am a Crescent wolf. Your family may have survived this far but I assure you that I will end it." Hayley says angrily and turns to leave but a hand grabs her.

She turns back to see Francesca looking smug, "My family has survived this long for a reason Hayley, it's because we're survivors and we will survive through anything you and your little band of werewolves can do. Don't test me again. I am stronger than you."

"Think again." Hayley says and shows her just what she means through her eyes.

"How is that possible?" Francesca asks just before Hayley sinks her teeth into her neck.

Elijah and Klaus rush out in a hurry and pull the two apart.

"What were you thinking little wolf? You could've ruined our plan. Your lucky we're the only ones who heard." Klaus scolds before going to Francesca.

"You will not remember any of this. Now here drink up so that can heal." Klaus says and offers her a little blood.

"I worked hard today with the witches and Marcel, yet you would throw it all away for petty revenge." Klaus continues.

"It's not her fault. It's the hormones. She's changing." Elijah reminds his brother.

"I just wanted it to stop." Hayley says still in hybrid form.

"Wanted what to stop?" Elijah asks.

"The pain." She answers.

"Go now and forget everything." Klaus reminds Francesca before letting her go.

"The loss of Hope." Elijah concludes.

"You can make it stop now that you're a hybrid if you want it to." Klaus suggests.

"No she can lose her humanity forever if she turns it off. I will not let her become you." Elijah says.

"It's her decision brother. What will it be little wolf? Turn it off and be free of it or keep it on and feel the pain?" Klaus asks with a smirk while Elijah looks worried. Hayley stands looking back and forth at the two contemplating the difficult decision about her humanity switch before coming to the realization that the answer is simple.


End file.
